percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DaughterofTerpsichore
PEOPLES! WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO THE RULES, WHICH ARE: #Always sign your message with four or three tildes. if you don't i will not listen to the message, because i don't know who it's from. #Always sign in before you leave a message, if not, i will not listen to it. . IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THESE RULES, I WILL NOT REPLY OR DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I WILL DELETE THE MESSAGE, AND YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE IT AGAIN! I WILL REPLY WITHIN TWO DAYS, AND IF I DON'T LEAVE THE MESSAGE AGAIN! Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daughter of a Titan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome to the wiki! If you wanna chat face to face with someone you can go on chatango: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ So, welcome and all that! and this isn't automated this is really me. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Death is the only thing I'm good at,']][[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|''' so I call myself death...']] 19:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey :D firstly welcome to the wiki! Hopr you have fun here. Secondly, you know the picture you used for Reya Milan has been used by me for one of my own characters. So do you mind using another one? I am the night sky and you are the stars that light my world 21:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello DoT, Welcome to PJO wiki. Pleased to meet you. Im Ersason. You can call me Ersason, Ersa or just Ers. If you need anything leave a message of if you relly need me Im usually here -> Holoverse_Wiki if you want to join, let me know :D Happy editing Ersason219 21:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Demigod High Sure Emma, i will add Reya Milan to the story, all i need to know is what kind of situation will she be in, how will Percy meet her or notice her? Luke 12346 Demigod High Message That sounds awesome! I'll introduce her in the next chapter, that would be Percy's second day of school. I have to ask you questions, like if you want your character to be good friends with Percy or go out with any of the other characters? If you have any more questions about the story just feel free to ask me. ~~ Where ever there is darkness, I shall be there, for i am the light! ~~ Demigod High Message 2 Ok, thats all settled, oh and if you wanna join it...like say be a writer you're free to do it but you'll have to use your own character. ~~ Where Darkness Lies, I shall Be there, For I am the Light ~~ Demigod High Collab Sure you could write, as soon as i finish this chap you can do the next one but you'll have to use Reya. ~~Where ever there is Darkness, I shall be there, for i am the Light ~~ You can write your chap for Demigod High now ~~Where ever darkness lies, i shall be there, For i am The Light ~~ ur turn to do another chap Luke 12346 Ur turn to do a chap for Demigod High again ur turn again ur turn again ur turn again Ur turn again Ur turn again, feel free to do ask many chaps as you want, its your story too ur turn again U can do the next chap if you want, in fact do as many chaps as you want Luke 12346 That chap was awesome! Shine 5 is a great name! so i got a question, if Jason is singing then what is Reya gonna do? Hey Emma could you continue the next chap? i don't really know what to do next after the talent competition and your chaps are more funnier then mine Hey Emma, just wanted to know if you wanted me to do the next chap or not, and if so whats the song for the gig at the beach in the chap? Oh i love that song! that'll be awesome! of course Could you do the next chap? Great chap Emma, should the next chap introduce everyone going back to school? That would be cool! And i was thinking we could have another transfer student....but i can't think of who, can you? Oh i just got an idea! What if both came and Annabeth falls for Luke and Rachel falls for Percy or something? Thats a cool idea! Why don't you write the chapter and i'll do the next, right now i'm makin Lunaii pics for Luke and Rachel great chap! Doing mine now! Greetings, ''DaughterofTerpischore. You have been humbly invited to participate in Jason Grace & the Olympians, a collab started by DarkCyberWolf. If you wish to join, please say as much in this blog. Thank you. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 23:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Into the Unknown is you want to read the first chap just click here and if you have any questions just message me or come on chatango . - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) My character's name is Atreo's, he's a son of Zeus, he was one of the survivors of the Trojan War. Luke 12346 Sure! Name if "The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 19"- SWAG SWAG SWAG 22:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Doing the chap now and yes you can add your picture to Atreo's page My Character: Clark McLean Should i do the next chap for 2,000 Years Ago? Luke 12346 Doing Chap 4 of 2,000 Years Ago, you can make your chap now and i'll tell you what happens: Atreo and Pan are walking threw a path threw the woods when some bandits shoot Wave in the leg and knocks Pan uncoinscious from the fall so Atreo kills them all and takes care of the uncoinscious Pandora and Wave. You can have her wake up Luke 12346 i gotta question and answer if you want, should Pandora and Atreo get together? do u wanna do the next chap? or should i? or should Josh? ok, anything you want in it? a possible romantic moment or something? Psst... may I do chapter 8? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) could you do a chap for Demigod High Doing the chap now Luke 12346 Hey- I responded to you on the New Aegans talk page and I was wondering if you had a club or character interested in Questers vs. Heroes. (OR if you wanted to write a few chapters) See my blog for details. Μιχαήλ the Quester 15:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Into the Unknown - SWAG SWAG SWAG 06:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) could you do the next chap for 2,000 Years Ago? His father will be a god that went against the council and was rewritten out of history, a god named Alastor So, I saw you like the Legend of Korra; I've found more of my kind. XD Who is your favorite character? -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 18:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Without Meelo there would simply be no show. End of story. I was literally freaking out when Amon was going to take the airkids' bending away. -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 18:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Team Mako of course! I always thought Bolin and Korra were better off as friends anyway. -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 18:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Into the Unknown - SWAG SWAG SWAG 04:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you check my blog? I'd like input Μιχαήλ the Quester 23:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Is Lily Moon your char for the Oathbreakers? The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this 18:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey DoT, is it to late to add a character for the oathbreakers? and Im back so tell Josh and we can RP again Mcleo1 15:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Mcleo1Mcleo1 15:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) lol, ok. maybe not but I might join Mcleo1 16:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Mcleo1Mcleo1 16:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) which Hannah? Mcleo1 14:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Mcleo1Mcleo1 14:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) how do you like Hannah Langston? can you make one of those cool pics for Atreo? Luke 12346 You're in for the rp, add your character and remenber that you character (s) has to be a female - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 16:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor Howdy, I'm Fedora, also known as James. First: Firebenders rule! Second: I'm interested in possibly doin a collab with you at a later date, so I'd like to hear about your central character. Third: I'm having trouble with adding a photo to my James McAim character page. I've added the page, but only 100px comes up. Could you help me? Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 18:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually, what I'm having trouble with is that it asks for the width of the picture. On the collab, I was asking which character was your favorite that you could possibly use to play a part in a Camp Half-Blood civil war. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 19:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello DoT, I've finished my chapter 1. This time for real. Can you do chapter 2? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 07:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Get on the facking chat. -- Liam's Heart Louis' Ass 15:15,7/30/2012 Get on de chat. Liam's Heart Louis' Ass 17:08,7/30/2012 I'm doing it now, sorry i forgot about it Luke 12346 Your turn to do a chap for Demigod High Luke 12346 Chat Liam's Heart Louis' Ass 22:38,7/30/2012 Your turn for a chapter on Demigod High, also you have to put a title for your last chap Luke 12346 ur turn to do a chapter for Demigod High Luke 12346 sure you can put your new character in Demigod High Luke 12346 Your turn to do a chap for Demigod High Luke 12346 your turn to do a chap for Demigod High Luke 12346 Hello, Waffle Queen! You have received a select invitation to join the exclusive collab Heroes. Heres the story: Once the JL:A ended up in the PJO universe, and the gods, wnating children to rival Hercules, had children with tem. Now the children are getting their powers in Camp Half-blolod. The team will be founded and led by Orca, son of aquaman, and Ex's character. RSVP as soon as possible! Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey DoT, we did this gallery thing for were you put the pic of your character in the section of Characters for the Heroes page but it didn't look good since they were made on different websites so we decided to put the pics of the OC from the same website (meaning FYM) so there is one of Cleo already there but if you don't like it you can go ahead and make one in FYM and just change it from the one that is currently there. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 05:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Greetings.... you know what, I'm just going to call you Korra. I've got two things to say. First off, I have decided that you should go ahead and write chapter three for Doom and Glory. Since Chase seems to be having trouble writing chapter two, your writing might give her the inspiration she needs. In any case, write about what it's like during the night at the Attackers' camp in the Woods after a battle. Tell about the wounded, the motivations, the various personalities involved, etc. Second, I see that you are a fan of Makorra. I myself am amused by the concept of Amorra. Thus, I give you this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycB8CQiThVY Good day to you, Guywithafedora: "The PHAAAAAANTOM of the Opera is there.... INSIDE YOUR MIND!!" (talk) 16:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) War and Peace I that that would be perfectly fine. Guywithafedora: "The PHAAAAAANTOM of the Opera is there.... INSIDE YOUR MIND!!" (talk) 16:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey DoT. Will you please get on SNRP chat? :) Deshi Basara Rise Up 15:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Please click here swexy xP - Fack Care Mate 02:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Josh just finished the first chapter of GHoA. Would you like to write chapter two? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Publish your section (the contests) of the Insider now! - Fack Care Mate 20:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) U dont know this I'm only 11,duh! I may sound more mature 4 my age. I can't upload URL or pics or videos. I'm not in middle school yet SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 23:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT! Like who SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT!